


pas de deux

by Marenke



Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [20]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Gahyeon is graceful, feet landing on the ground with such precision that the rehearsal markings are barely needed.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	pas de deux

Gahyeon is graceful, feet landing on the ground with such precision that the rehearsal markings are barely needed. It’s as if she has the entire stage is mapped on her mind, and she doesn’t even have to look to see where she is going, following the movements the instructor set out for them with barely a second glance, a second thought, seamlessly going through _pirouettes_ and _chaînés _and _sautés _like it was as simple as breathing.

To Yoohyeon, who is angrily tying her ballet shoes and trying (and failing) to not look up at Gahyeon’s trial for white swan, this is unfair. She knows that it’s not Gahyeon’s fault that she’s been doing ballet ever since she could walk and Yoohyeon could only join in for a few months after a time before being forced to quit because of her family’s finances, but she still feels some resentment when she messes up even the most simple movements and gets that pitying look from the instructor, the one that says we should’ve picked another girl for the scholarship.

So she keeps her head down and practices until her toes bleed. Sometimes the instructors say that there is too much anger in her movements, too much strength, not enough of the careful tenderness a prima ballerina needs, but she cannot have the grace and light Gahyeon has, not pent up about it as she is. Maybe one day she’ll admit to herself she’s in love with Gahyeon, but that day isn’t today: maybe one day she’ll stop pretending she watches Gahyeon move not to try and learn from her, but just because she’s drinking her figure.

And then, Gahyeon’s eye catches hers, and all of Yoohyeon’s thoughts of anger melt away, her body moving to join her. She has to, anyway; she nabbed the role of Odette in the show this season, and they added a confrontation of sorts between the swans, some half-baked explanation for the entire thing. Yoohyeon had the vaguest of feelings they just wanted to expand on Gahyeon’s show time, to show off her talents.

That’s the only thing her anger is good for: to play a swan, furious, and the smile on Gahyeon’s face changes; to play Odile, you must be cruel, so cruel her smile becomes, eyes full of malice.

It’s fun, she’ll admit it: a _pas de deux_ between her and Gahyeon has enough sparks flying to lit the building on fire, and Yoohyeon cannot help but hope it does.

* * *

“Here you go.” Gahyeon says, handing her a Gatorade. It’s after the rehearsals, when quiet chatting fills the air and Yoohyeon accepts the offered drink, taking a swig before handing it back. Gahyeon flopped down by her side, as if all of her grace was destined for the stage and not for real life: Yoohyeon likens it to a switch. “That was a great show today. I hope we are as good on the first show.”

“Yeah, me too.” Yoohyeon replied, and Gahyeon smiled so tenderly that it made her want to blurt out her secret. Then, she went back to controlling her wants: one day. When she was just as good as her. Then, she would be able to stand side by side with Gahyeon.


End file.
